i am legend
by The Urban ButtMonkey
Summary: title sucks. story... probably sucks too. this is my take on what happens when you lose at pacman.
1. the game

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE EPIC AMES MENTIOND. IIF YOU THINK I DO ILL FIND YOU. IM NOT THAT DAMN COOL.

**epic pacman theme**

waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka

**GET THE APPLE**

waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka

**next level**

waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka

**epic death sound**

4 lives remaining

waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka

**GET THE CHERRY**

waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka

**next level**

waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka

**epic death sound**

4 lives remaining

waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka

**epic death sound**

3 lives remaining

waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka

**epic death sound**

2 lives remaining

waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka

**epic death sound**

1 life remaining

waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka

**epic death sound**

last chance

waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka

**epic death sound**

dearly beloved we be gathered here today to celebrate the life of the one we all know and love. he is the one and only pac man. would anyone like to offer any words... pong would you like to...

Pong: even if i did come before the yellow prick, i still enjoyed being in arcades with him. he always got more attention but i didnt care. he was the new generation and,...

Random fan: PONG RULES!

Pong: thank you thank you sir, please today is about pacman everyone give it up for him...

anyone else? frogger have any words?

frogger: well, me and the chomping dick always were popular. we placed bets on who would get played the most that day... i won alot but he usually got the chicks around him. the world wont be the same without him... never forget him... for pacman!

thank you... have any words donkey kong...

Donkey kong: he may have been a year older and was much simpler i still couldnt out do him. everyday i tryed but more people lined up to play him instead of me. he just had that effect. the world has lost a vital person and for that... i raise my banana, to pacman, and all his glory...

any words dig dug...

Dig dug: i never had a problem with pacman. we just existed together like 2 neigbors in a big complex. i always enjoyed watching him eat those pellets. its quite mesmarizing you should try it some time but, he will be missed and i hope the gaming industry can rebound from such a heavey loss. he was the most influential of us all. for pacman!

would everyone please rise and join me in the singing of a song to remember pacman as the hero and great friend he was.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	2. sending off

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE MASTERFUL LYRICS. IF ANYONE THINKS SO I WILL FIND YOU. IM NOT THAT DAMN COOL.

Mama told me when I was young

"Come sit beside me, my only son

And listen closely to what I say

And if you do this it will help you some sunny day"

"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast

Troubles will come and they will pass

You'll find a woman and you'll find love

And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"

"And be a simple kind of man

Oh, be something you love and understand

Baby be a simple kind of man

Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold

All that you need is in your soul

And you can do this, oh baby, if you try

All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"

"And be a simple kind of man

Oh, be something you love and understand

Baby be a simple kind of man

Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

Oh yes, I will

"Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself

Follow your heart and nothing else

And you can do this, oh baby, if you try

All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"

"And be a simple kind of man

Oh, be something you love and understand

Baby be a simple kind of man

Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

Baby, be a simple, really simple man

Oh, be something you love and understand.

we love and miss you pacman always know that. let a preist get a hand for the greatest man ever to live come one let it out hallelujah.

**epic clapping fans**  
>**tears**<br>**fade to black with simple man playing**


End file.
